Forbidden Spice
by SpPandaaa
Summary: Gakuen AU. Matthew Williams, the school playboy learns a dark secret about himself of beginning to have developed romantic feelings for his sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  
Forbidden Spice

**Author:**  
LoveAnime18

**Rating:**  
PG-15

**Warnings:  
**Incest. Human names. Implied sex.

**Notes:**  
On-going fill for the Kink Meme. This update is taken from the kink meme from parts 1-3. Also thanks to faeriesnook for helping me out in plotting some things for this fill.

_____________________________________________________________

Matthew knew he had to be dreaming. For one his sister Allison was there, another thing was she was smiling just for him. It's been ages since Allison really smiled just for him. Matthew walked up to Allison and pulled her into an embrace. Allison hesitantly pulled out and looked into Matthew's amethyst eyes, "Matthew, I-"

Matthew would never hear the end of what Allison was saying since he was awoken by a faint ringing noise. Grumbling Matthew looked up to the clock to see it was four in the morning and reached over to the night table for his cell phone.

"Hello?" Matthew answered with a groggily voice.

"Yesterday, where were you and who were you with?" Matthew heard, recognizing the voice immediately. It was the Ukrainian girl, Katyusha. Katyusha was like the spice, cardamom; she was strong, unique and oddly compelling. A smirked formed on his lips; even if Katyusha was those she was still so gullible and easy to play.

"Well I had to stay in class later than usual, and had a bunch of homework to catch up on," Matthew replied. "So it was just me and some friends working on school work. I guess I forgot to call."

And it wasn't a complete lie. Matthew really did have to stay in class longer than usual and did have work to catch up on in school, but he just happened to have a hot make out session with some of his "study partners" as well.

"Well alright," Katyusha said reluctantly. "Because you know for me, it's just you."

At that, Matthew had to hold back bursting into a fit of laughter. How naïve could she really be? It was no secret around campus that Matthew was a playboy; she had to know he was seeing other people. All the "one true love" crap put into chick flicks is so cliché and it really made him want to gag.

Matthew's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand gently trace his spine up and down.

"Matthieu," he heard whispered seductively into his ear. Matthew turned around to see Francis. Francis continued to move his hands up and down Matthew's arms and then wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck.

"Katyusha, it's late. Let's talk later at school, ok?" Matthew suggested.

"Sure, I'll just see you at school then. Bye Matt-" Matthew didn't even let her finished her sentence and just hung up the phone and tossed it across the bed and turned to face Francis.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Matthew asked.

"Non, that's all right," Francis replied, kissing Matthew's neck and proceeded to move down his shoulder.

Matthew remained unresponsive to Francis' teasing and just stared off deep in thought.

"What's wrong Matthieu?" Francis asked. "You are not as into it now as earlier."

"It's nothing," Matthew replied.

"Don't lie to me Matthieu," Francis said. "I'm no fool. I know you don't love me so in the off chance you didn't want to hurt my feelings, spare me. As I—like you—believe in 'Non-discriminatory love.' So tell big brother what the problem is."

"Fine," Matthew said. "Today I saw Allie and she was with Arthur Kirkland."

"She always is, non?" Francis asked.

"Non I mean _with_ him," Matthew said, making sure to emphasize so that Francis got his point clearly this time.

"Oh I see mon cher," Francis replied.

"Yeah, they were alone in the classroom and that British dirt bag had his filthy paws all over my sister," Matthew said in a disgusted tone. "All the images and sounds they make. It won't get out of my head now."

"Do you love your sister?" Francis asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love my sister!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Non, non mon cher. I mean are you_ in_ love with your sister?" Francis said emphasizing to make sure Matthew got what he meant this time.

"H-how could you even think that?!" Matthew yelled. "She's my sister!"

"As I said before, non-discriminatory love," Francis stated. "Whether the person is a boy or girl, Caucasian, Black or Asian, and even your own sibling, it does not matter in this non-discriminatory love."

"I'm not in love with Allison," Matthew replied. "I can't be!"

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself that not me," Francis replied. "Do you get really upset when you see Allison with other men? Does she make you feel like no other? Does just seeing her smile make your day? These are all signs of being in love."

"I'm going back to my dorm," Matthew said after a brief period of silence between the two.

"This late? If you're caught outside you'll get detention for sure, mon cher," Francis said.

"I'll be cautious," Matthew replied. "But thanks for being concerned."

"I'll just see you at lunch then," Francis said, laying back down in bed.

"Yeah," Matthew replied. He quickly buttoned his shirt back on, and grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. Matthew kept his eyes peeled for any night watch shift faculty and teachers; he got back to his dorm without any problems at all. He quietly opened his dorm room door to make sure he didn't wake up his roommate, Toris Lorinaitis. When Matthew closed the door behind him the lights flicked on and Matthew jumped turning around to see Toris sitting up in his bed.

"You know Miss Allison was worried about you when she stopped by and I told her you weren't here," Toris stated. "You just got over your cold, you shouldn't be gallivanting late at night."

"Look, I don't want to talk about what I was doing or Allie right at this moment," Matthew grunted, getting into bed. "Night."

"Night," Toris replied, not really sure of what else to say to his roommate. Whenever Allison was worried (though she would never really show it), Toris felt compelled to help her out like she has for him so many times in the past with Ivan.

Toris reached over to his nightstand and turned the light off, and went back to sleep. He could deal with whatever problem Matthew was having later when the sun was up, and they both had a clear mind. What mattered now is that he was in the room safe and sound.

Matthew on the other hand, couldn't get back to sleep. His mind kept going to back to what Francis has said to him earlier that night.

_Do you get really upset when you see Allison with other men? _

Yes.

_Does she make you feel like no other?_

Yes.

_Does just seeing her smile make your day?_

Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**  
Forbidden Spice

**Author:**  
LoveAnime18

**Rating:**  
PG-15

**Warnings:  
**Incest. Human names. Implied sex.

**Notes:**  
On-going fill for the Kink Meme. This update is taken from the kink meme from parts 4-5.

* * *

  
Matthew just loved his sister like any other brother would. Just because he said "yes" to all of Francis' questions, it doesn't mean he is in love with Allison. He could just be an overprotective brother who adores his sister. Is that too hard to believe? Francis had to be crazy to even think he was in love with his sister. It was such an inane idea. There was no way in hell he could be in love with Allison.

"Non-discriminatory love," Matthew scoffed. Part of Matthew wondered why he put up with Francis, but he knew why. Aside from being there from the beginning of his high school career, and help making Matthew who he is today, Matthew knew Francis was an irreplaceable part of his life. Even if he didn't love him, there was satisfaction whenever he was with him or _with_ him.

Francis was like chili powder; he was the obvious hot and spicy part of his life. Matthew had no problem admitting that Francis knew his way around in bed the best compared to everyone else he has done in the past. But Francis was also the lesser-known fact of chili powder in his life as well. Chili powder is a mixture of different spices, and Francis played a mixture of roles in Matthew's life. The lover. The older brother. The friend.

But none of that changed the fact that Francis' "non-discriminatory love" ideal sounded more like an excuse Francis came up with for himself when he was caught molesting a gazebo. Because no one in their right mind would believe this type of love since unlike Francis, others—like himself—cared about ethical values such as not falling in love with your sister. Because surely Arthur wouldn't—

Matthew immediately regretted thinking about Arthur because his mind went back to seeing Arthur and Allison together in the student council office. At the time, Matthew had just been passing by the room, and heard some noise, so he looked inside to see Allison sitting on the desk with her arms and legs wrapped around Arthur's body as Arthur was leaning down a bit with one hand on Allison's thigh while the other was crawling up her leg. Matthew could only watch in horror as he saw Arthur kissing Allison's neck, nipping at it ever so slowly while making his way down her shoulder while she moaned out Arthur's name.

There was nothing Mathew wanted to do more than wipe that image out of his head… ok maybe getting a hold of one of the Swiss boy, Vash Zwingli's rifles from his collection and shooting Arthur in the head, was one thing he wanted to do more, but he put that thought aside for now.

Matthew turned over and tried to fall asleep, but he was failing at it miserably. For the next two hours Matthew did nothing but lie awake in his bed starting at the ceiling. Eventually Toris' alarm went off and he began to stir from his bed, shutting off the alarm. Matthew decided to feign sleep in order to avoid questioning from his roommate, and waited for Toris to finish getting ready for school and head out the door before even made the slightest movement again.

When Toris was long gone, Matthew sat up again and tried to figure out if he wanted to bother to even go to school or not. He did promise Francis that he would see him at lunch and if he didn't show up Francis would get suspicious, not to mention Katyusha would be on his case if he didn't show up as well, and Allison… she would get worried if he didn't show up to class again.

"So I guess that decides it," Matthew said aloud to himself. Matthew got out of his bed, changed into his uniform and headed out the door.

Matthew looked at his watch; it was 7:34, and that meant the cafeteria would be open, and serving breakfast now, so he decided to make his way over there. When Mathew arrived at the cafeteria he went up to the kitchen staff and ordered some pancakes. When they finished cooking his meal, Matthew sat down at a vacant table taking what the school liked to call "maple syrup" when it was pale in comparison to the real thing from the maple trees in Canada, and poured it all over his pancakes, drowning them in the sweet flavoring even more so than usual.

"When something is bothering you, you always smather your pancakes in maple syrup," Matthew heard from behind him. He turned around to see his sister, Allison standing there with a tray of her food, a plate full of: waffles, eggs, bacon, a side of toast and a cup of coffee. How Allison managed to eat as much as she does and stay in shape was really beyond Matthew, especially since she eats those burgers from McDonalds all the time.

So you gonna tell me what's up?" Allison asked, taking a seat next to Matthew.

"It's nothing," Matthew replied. "I heard you stopped by the room last night. Sorry I wasn't there, I was at Francis' dorm studying with him and some friends."

"It s'okay," Allison said, while taking a bite of her waffle. "Oh look! It's the old man."

"Don't call me that you bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled, setting his tray on the table. "I'm only a year older than you."

"But you act like such an old man," Allison stated. "I mean, who drinks tea at this age? Artie, you should really act your age and go grab a coke or something."

"How about you act your age Allison," Arthur rebutted. "There is nothing wrong with being a refined gentlemen."

"So says the guy who was a wild and untamable child at 13 years old," Allison said with laughter between her lips.

"B-Belt up!" Arthur yelled in a flustered tone. Matthew watched the two bicker and exchange insults, but Matthew noticed the air was very different between the two. They argued the same as always, but the harshness behind of what either of them said (especially Arthur's) dropped severely, and has definitely become a lot more relaxed. It was obvious the two didn't hate each other, after all two people wouldn't make out with one another in the student council office if they hated each other.

Matthew didn't notice be began to clench his fist until he clenched his hand, so tight that blood started dripping down his fist. Why was he so mad? Surely he wasn't _jealous_, and of Arthur Kirkland of all people.

"Mattie are you aware that you're bleeding?" Allison asked, staring at Matthew's hand. Matthew quickly unclenched his hand and removed it from Allison's sight. Of all the times to actually take notice of her surroundings it had to be the time Matthew actually didn't want her to pay attention.

"I'm fine," Matthew replied.

"Are you sure? You-" Arthur started, but was quickly silenced when Matthew abruptly stood up from his seat. "Matthew?"

"I have to go," Matthew said, grabbing his tray of food, and leaving the cafeteria with a very perplexed duo still sitting in their seats unsure of what to do exactly.


End file.
